The legendary Hunter Phoenix
by lord hunter 20
Summary: AU Neville is named 'chosen one', by Dumbledore, after Harry disappers, before coming to hogwarts, Harry is the Boy-who-lived, pairings Harry/Hermione/Fleur/Tonks


Disclaimer I don't own harry potter pairings Harry/Fleur/Hermione/Tonks

Summary Neville is named 'chosen one' by Dumbledore, after Harry disappears, before coming to Hogwarts, and makes Neville the stand in Harry is the 'boy-who-lived' during a battle at the ministry, a mysterious figure helps who is known as 'Hunter Phoenix' a sorcerer who most don't believe exists.

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were surrounded by death eaters, they were taking cover behind a boulder, as spells rained down on them, they were hoping that the order would get here soon, as the spells intensified a series of loud pops signaled the arrival of members of the order of the phoenix Moody, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks,

Then they began battling the death eaters.

Kingsley stunned a death eater as Remus and Sirius battled both Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange Remus took out Lucius with a stunner and full body bind before Bellatrix shot a dark curse out of her wand that knocked him of his feet and sent him sailing across the room Sirius shot a red spell at her but she shot a shield out and sent a cutting curse at him which hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground as she went to find another target, just as Moody had taken a cutting curse to the shoulder, Dolohov prepared to take advantage.

When a man appeared beside Moody then lighting shot out of his hand and struck Dolohov, killing him, dressed in a black hooded armored skin tight top, and trousers, boots, gloves, a sword on his back, a 9mm berretta's in holsters strapped on his thighs, a utility belt around his waist, and a dagger, knife, and a wakizashi on his belt, two revolvers in holsters under each of his arms, shot gun on his back in holster that had a charm so the holster was small on the outside, a cross bow in a holster also on his back, then a jet of pale blue light shot out of his gloved hand, and hit Bellatrix in the stomach, and she gasped for breath and fell down to the ground, he then went over to Sirius black and waved his hand over his wound and it healed, he went over to a death eater he had killed as kingsley awoke Remus.

Moody looked at him as well the members of the phoenix, Moody saw him taking a card out of his utility belt and place it on the death eater on it was a black bird with wings spread out, moody looked at him "your him, your Hunter Phoenix" he said causing members of the order and Hermione to gasp, he looked at moody "who?" said Ron but Hermione answered "Hunter Phoenix he's the sorcerer that everyone thinks is a myth" she said "he's supposed to be the greatest, most powerful and his knowledge of magic is matched by no one" Hunter just tilts his hooded head slightly, "and" said moody "he's also very dangerous, an expert marksman, knows how to handle a weapon, a skilled martial artist and merlin knows what else." Before he could say anything else the floo activated and Dumbledore, fudge, and members of the ministry came and stopped as they saw the order, the escaped death eaters and more surprisingly the legendary 'Hunter Phoenix' Dumbledore stared at him for a few seconds "Hunter Phoenix I presume" he said causing fudge to gasp, "Hunter Phoenix?" fudge said in shock, looking from Dumbledore then at the stranger identified as Hunter Phoenix, Hunter looked at them then vanished shocking everyone.

It had been a week since the wizarding world had discovered that voldemort was back fudge had been kicked out of office, and the mysterious Hunter Phoenix had been discovered, many newspapers reported him being at the ministry many different reactions, from the ministry some wanted to arrest him others wanted him to help with the war same with the wizarding populace, and of course albus Dumbledore wanted either to stop him or use him for the order, Hunter Phoenix sat looking at the daily prophet the head line:

HUNTER PHOENIX

Sighted in the ministry,

Battling death eaters (you-know-who's followers.)

Then mysteriously vanishing

Hunter snorts "you- know- who, god what fucking cowards" he said "hmm, yes they generally are" said a voice behind him "Griphook, what can I do for you?" Hunter said, not turning around, the goblins and a few other magical creatures were the only ones who were aware that Hunter Phoenix actually existed… until today, "my apologies, but master Ragnor wanted to see you" Griphook said Hunter nodded and got up and went to Ragnor office, passing some goblins who thumped their chests plates in greeting, he got to the office knocked "come in" said Ragnor. And Hunter entered

A/N hope you like the first chapter of Hunter Phoenix,

Signing of, lord dragon hunter,


End file.
